good bye
by nanas manis
Summary: tolong bahagia meski tanpa aku.


**Aduh aku nista banget ngetik cerita sedih-sedih kayak sinetron begini :") /efek nonton Anandhi/SLAP.  
**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_ pendek.**

 _ **Feel free to review, fav, & follow!  
**_

 _ **Warning: Angst**_ **(mungkin udah kayak drama gaje),** _ **OOC's,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kageyama dan Hinata berada di taman kota, sedang duduk berdua di bangku panjang. Walaupun cuaca mendung yang hampir turun hujan, mereka tetap ngotot bertemu dengan dalih ingin menemui seseorang— siapa lagi kalau bukan cewek yang ditaksir Shouyou.

Hari ini tanggal dua puluh Juni, di mana musim hujan sudah dimulai. Ini merupakan masa pergantian dari musim semi ke musim panas. Selama beberapa pekan, hujan turun hampir seharian penuh membuat para penduduk di Jepang sebenarnya tidak keberatan rutin kedatangan tetesan air dari langit karena sudah terbiasa. Lagipula sistem perairan di sini baik dan tidak ada yang membuang sampah sembarangan jadi tak akan terjadi banjir. Tetapi tetap saja terkadang bisa mengganggu aktivitas.

"Kageyama- _kun,_ apakah aku bisa akrab dengan cewek ini?"

Sebuah suara kecil nan lembut menembus gendang telinga yang menyadarkan Tobio dari lamunan. Si pembicara adalah Shouyou Hinata, laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi di bawah standar pemain bola voli dalam posisi _middle blocker._ Ia tengah menunjukkan foto seorang perempuan memakai baju klub olahraga bola basket puteri dari layar ponsel pintarnya. Hm, laki-laki rambut oranye ini jatuh cinta rupanya. Bersama senyuman tipis Kageyama menjawab: "Ya, aku pikir kamu bakal cepat cocok. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tipe humoris dan polos, sama sepertimu."

Shouyou membalas dengan tatapan kegirangan, "Benarkah? Syukurlah. Kukira kamu akan mengatakan, 'bagaimana mungkin si bodoh ini menyukai cewek?! Padahal otaknya cuma tentang bola voli dan makan!' Huuh, ternyata aku salah prediksi!"

Suara dan ekpresi _shrimpy_ tadi yang meniru raja lapangan diktaktor ketika sebal sedikit memberikan rasa sesak di dada. Apa Tobio mudah membuat Hinata jengkel? " _Dumbass!_ Aku tidak mencemooh orang yang bertanya secara serius soal gadis!" Tukasnya sambil memukul sedikit kepala Hinata. "Jangan samakan aku dengan _saltyshima,_ bodoh."

"Oke-oke, aku minta maaf ...!" Serunya sambil mengusap kepala. "Oiya, apa kamu tidak cemburu jika aku mendapat pacar terlebih dahulu?"

"Hah? Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh deh, cebol. Aku sekarang belum tertarik dalam hal percintaan."

Tapi bohong.

Kata-kata yang sebelumnya terucap hanyalah kamuflase semata. Faktanya, sejak memenangi _final Spring High Tournament_ melawan klub bola voli Shiratorizawa, ia telah menaruh hati pada seseorang. Ya, Hinata— orang yang disuka. Lucu memang karena dilihat dari luar hubungan mereka enggak ada spesialnya sama sekali. Jikalau ada, paling-paling ikatan _duo combo_ aneh dalam hal serangan cepat. Tidak ada bau-bau jalinan romantis. Sekedar teman dan rival; itu saja.

Shouyou mungkin masih menyimpan dendam pada si surai hitam. Ingatan buruk tentang pertandingan olahraga bola voli pertama dan akhirnya yang kalah ketika Sekolah Menengah Pertama masih menghantui. Kageyama tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghapus kenangan pahit itu; hanya mampu meringankan melalui _toss_ dan kemenangan masa kini yang ditorehkan.

"Ternyata yang isi otaknya cuma bola voli adalah kamu," Hinata bergumam. "Ah ya, Ayumu sudah ada di depan sana. Kageyama, aku pamit yah ...!"

Tobio melempar senyum manis (walau kenyataannya seram), tanda bahwa dia setuju jika _partner_ -nya ingin pergi. "Daah, jaga dirimu pendek."

"Baiklah." Hinata berdiri, lalu mengambil sepeda yang terletak di samping kiri bangku panjang kemudian menaiki dan mengayuhnya. Meninggalkan si _setter_ sendiri. Walaupun membiarkan teman sendirian itu salah, tetapi Shouyou harus segera menemui perempuan tersebut.

Sekali lagi status mereka yaitu: teman dekat, rival, _partner._ Itu saja, tidak lebih. Walau begitu, _kouhai_ Oikawa tersebut tetap bahagia serta menerima secara lapang dada. Ketika ia melihat orang yang disuka saling berpegangan tangan dengan orang lain, rasa sakit semakin menjadi-jadi. Saatnya mengatakan selamat tinggal pada perasaannya. Walau dia tipe pemaksa atau diktaktor, tetapi dalam masalah cinta tak bisa memaksa. Karena ia tahu, cinta itu tidak akan murni. Dia juga tidak mau kembali ke sosok yang kejam nan senang memerintah layaknya dahulu.

Seakan dunia ikut berduka, rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Sementara orang-orang mulai berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, Kageyama masih setia duduk di bangku. Hatinya kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Dia tidak bisa memiliki Shouyou Hinata sepenuhnya. Ia terus mengumpat, "Bodoh! Kumohon bahagialah meski aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu. Sialan, bodoh, enggak bisa diterima ...!"

—Dalam hujan yang membasahi, air mata Tobio ikut meluruh bersama guyuran air mata langit.


End file.
